


Next Big Thing

by cheps



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheps/pseuds/cheps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames está seguro de que serán excelentes jurados estrella.</p>
<p>Arthur, por el otro lado, no está tan seguro.</p>
<p>Pero al fin y al cabo esa es la dinámica de su relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Next Big Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Algunas aclaraciones:  
> 1\. Intenté usar un español neutro para que todos puedan entender la traducción. Soy de Argentina y seguro ya saben cómo es el castellano de este país. Me adelanto en pedir disculpas si mi intento de español neutro no es el óptimo pero al menos logré (o eso creo) suprimir el lunfardo y algunas que otras expresiones porteñas.  
> 2\. Este trabajo busca ser una traducción fiel del texto en inglés, pero he tenido que adaptar algunas frases y metáforas.  
> 3\. Decidí usar “cariño” para reemplazar la palabra “darling”. “Mi amor” y “querido” no parecían ser aceptables, por lo menos para mí. Si tienes otra sugerencia compártela conmigo!  
> 4\. No se utilizará el trato formal entre los personajes. Sé que en algunos países de América se marca una distinción entre lo formal vs informal, pero respeto los cánones de earlgreytea68
> 
> El texto original tiene 231 capítulos así que trabajaré en la traducción en simultáneo.

Capítulo 1

“Creo que deberíamos hacerlo,” dice Eames, quitándose la remera. Su voz a penas se escucha a través del material pero Arthur puede entender lo que está diciendo.

Arthur está sentado en la cama leyendo para huir de una conversación interminable que Eames estaba teniendo por Skype con una cliente, en la que Eames se dedicó a sostener una muestra de tela y la cliente le decía algo sin sentido, y así una y otra vez. Mira a Eames sobre el borde de sus anteojos y le dice, “Me gustaría pensar que te refieres a algo nuevo y emocionante relacionado al sexo pero no creo que así sea.”

“Ah cariño, sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a probar cualquier cosa emocionante que tenga que ver con sexo,” le dice Eames, y mueve sus cejas en modo sugestivo en una de sus ridículas miradas lascivas que siempre le dedica a Arthur. Antes de conocer a Eames, Arthur no creía que las personas tuvieran miradas lascivas. Eames lo mira lascivamente de manera constante. Arthur pretende que le parece absurdo. 

Eames se tira en la cama al lado de Arthur, sobre las sábanas y semi vestido, porque Eames un poco contradictorio. “Pero no,” continúa. “No es a lo que me refería. A no ser que quieras sugerir algo nuevo y emocionante que esté relacionado al sexo.”

“Eames,” Arthur suspira, dejando su libro porque ahora deben tener Una Conversación, y Arthur esperaba poder evitarlo. Arthur es muy, muy bueno para evitar cosas. Eames, por el otro lado, es muy malo.

“Mmm,” dice Eames, acercándose a lo largo del hombro de Arthur, debajo del cuello de su remera. “Déjate puestos los anteojos, son sexy.”

“La última vez que me los dejé puestos, los rompiste,” señala Arthur, y se los quita. 

“No fue mi intención,” Eames dice petulantemente, mordiéndole el cuello.

“Entonces no me tendrás con anteojos hasta que controles tus movimientos mientras tenemos sexo,” le dice Arthur de la manera más dura posible considerando que Eames le está mordiendo la mandíbula. 

“Tengo que ganarme los anteojos, no es así?” Eames le aclara, acostándose sobre la mitad de su cuerpo, colocando una pierna entre las suyas. 

“Sí,” le responde Arthur, mientras coloca su mano en el pelo de Eames. 

“Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?”

“Algo nuevo y emocionante que tenga que ver con sexo,” dice Arthur.

“Excelente,” dice Eames, y levanta su cabeza. “Por qué no quieres hacerlo?”

“Con ésto no estarías ganando los anteojos,” le informa Arthur.

“Cariño, ambos sabemos que voy a convencerte de usar los anteojos así que dejemos de pretender lo contrario. Ahora, por qué no quieres hacerlo?”

Arthur resiste la necesidad de moverse debajo de Eames. En su lugar, decide hacerle la misma pregunta. “Por qué quieres hacerlo?”

La cara de Eames se ilumina de inmediato. Arthur piensa que así se debe haber visto todas las mañanas de Navidad cuando era un niño. Bueno, siendo realista, así es como se ve todas las mañanas de Navidad. Arthur tiene que admitir que generalmente se ve así. Eames tiene la habilidad de estar contento como un niño por las cosas más pequeñas. Como cuando Arthur le sonríe. Es desconcertante. 

“Creo que sería divertido,” Eames le dice con entusiasmo, levantándose un poco.

Arthur se acomoda para que el peso de Eames no lo presione demasiado y dice, “Divertido? Juzgar a un par de amateurs en un reality show para ganar el título como Mejor Nuevo Diseñador? De verdad piensas que eso puede ser divertido?”

“Sí,” dice Eames. “Para tí no suena divertido?”

No, Arthur piensa que suena más a trabajo que otra cosa. Simplemente mira a Eames. 

Eames se mueve un poco al costado, lo suficiente para poder estirarse y apoyarse sobre un codo, y decirle de manera afirmativa, “Estás aburrido.”

“Cómo puedo estar aburrido?” dice Arthur sin expresión. “Con todas las posiciones sexuales nuevas y excitantes que tenemos?”

Eames le sonríe. “Aburrido en el trabajo.” le aclara. “Estás cansado de él.”

Arthur se mantiene en silencio por un momento, porque nunca lo ha mencionado, porque Eames ama el trabajo, ama el programa, y lo ha transformado en una estrella, y Arthur no quiere que parezca que lo resiente, porque no es así. Después de todo, el programa también es lo que los unió. “No estás cansado del mismo patrón una y otra vez?” 

Eames abre la boca para responder. 

Arthur lo interrumpe. “No, no importa, sé que no. Está bien, no es nada. Estoy un poco aburrido, pero todos se aburren un poco en el trabajo de vez en cuando. Y nunca me aburro cuando estoy contigo, así que eso es algo.”

“Es distinto para mí,” dice Eames. “Cada casa es un diseño nuevo, cada casa es algo distinto. Creo que para tí cada búsqueda de casa es igual.”

Si Arthur escucha piso abierto, mesadas de granito una vez más, puede que vomite. “Sí,” le dice. “Un poco. Pero al final siempre te las ingenias para hacer algo increíble así que siempre tengo que esperar con ansias.” Intenta sonreír, usando de manera deliberada sus hoyuelos.

Eames lo mira seriamente, el efecto contrario que sus hoyuelos suelen tener. “Cuando nos pidieron hacer este show de competencia, pensé que sería una buena manera de tomarnos un respiro, de hacer algo diferente.”

Arthur mira el techo. Eames es inteligente, más inteligente de lo que aparenta ser. Y no se le escapa nada, especialmente cuando tiene que ver con Arthur. Sabe que Arthur está aburrido e inquieto. Y sabe que Arthur nunca dejaría el programa a menos que Eames también estuviera aburrido e inquieto. Tal vez este show ridículo como jurados sea un buen compromiso. Algo diferente, algo nuevo para ambos. 

Arthur mira de nuevo a Eames y dice con cuidado, “No lo sé. Qué es lo que sé sobre diseño? En verdad solamente te quieren a tí.”

“Sabes mucho sobre diseño,” dice Eames. “Me ayudaste a diseñar este lugar, o no?”

“Solamente dije no me gusta el morado” dice Arthur. 

“Cualquier persona que se viste como tú lo hacés no puede decir que no tiene buen gusto. Tienes un gusto impecable, perfecto y hermoso. Al final de cuentas, mira con quién compartes la cama.” Eames lo besa. 

“Hmph,” Arthur dice en su boca. “Creo que estás siendo subjetivo.”

“Terriblemente,” murmura Eames. “Sin lugar a dudas. Somos un combo.”

“No tenemos que serlo,” Arthur dice con un poco de incertidumbre. 

Eames se aleja un poco, cuestionandolo con la mirada, un poco lastimado. “No quieres serlo?”

Arthur se quita el pelo de la frente y acaricia el cachete de Eames, rozando su barbilla. Está acostumbrado a Eames - no, está tan enamorado de Eames - que no puede imaginarse haciendo absolutamente nada con otra persona. Y no puede imaginarse a Eames bromeando con otro. No tolera la idea. 

Le responde honestamente, “Terriblemente. Sin lugar a dudas.”

Eames sonríe de nuevo, como un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Y dice, “No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres. Solamente pensé que podía ser divertido. Pero no es la gran cosa.”

Qué carajo, piensa Arthur. Tal vez debería intentar hacer algo nuevo. Qué tan malo podría ser? “OK,” le dice. “Puede que tengas razón. Deberíamos hacerlo.”

“Estás seguro?” dice Eames. “No tenemos que tomar una decisión ahora. Podemos -”

“No, juzgar es mi especialidad. No sé porque estaba dudando tanto. Amo juzgar a las personas.”

Esto hace que Eames se ría a carcajadas, tal como Arthur quería. “Es verdad. No puedo esperar a ver cómo reacciona Internet ante tus comentarios tajantes.”

“Si le dices a cualquiera de los concursantes que son el o la mejor, no voy a ser responsable de mis acciones,” Arthur le advierte, porque necesita que Eames entienda que eso es solo para él, como lo es el cariño y las miradas lascivas y la manera en que bromean. Hay una lista de cosas relacionadas a Eames que a Arthur le gusta imaginar que son exclusivamente para él.

E Eames lo sabe. “Eso es solo para tí, cariño,” le asegura, y lo besa de nuevo. “Ahora, regresando al uso de tus anteojos.”


	2. Capítulo 2

Arthur está absolutamente nervioso. No debería estarlo y no puede creerlo de que lo esté. Está frente a las cámaras la mayoría del tiempo. La totalidad de su relación se ha desarrollado frente a las cámaras y millones de espectadores. No debería estar tan nervioso.

Pero la realidad es que no es diseñador. Es tan fácil creerle a Eames cuando están solos, en casa, compartiendo su pequeño mundo. En ese espacio Arthur es una persona completamente diferente. Cuando está en casa Arthur es una persona muy segura de sí misma porque es fácil sentirse de esa manera cuando Eames te sonríe como si el sol saliera todas las mañanas gracias a ti, y no eres acaso una persona brillante al poder controlar el sistema solar? Eames es experto en hacerte creer que eres invencible y capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas. 

Arthur supone que debería estar agradecido de que Eames no use su super poder con cosas como sí, mi amor, de verdad creo que puedes robar un banco, o mi amor, no crees que si saltaras de un avión te crecerían alas y podrías volar?, o absolutamente, mi amor, los culottes te quedan estupendos. Pero en este momento, sintiéndose un poco perdido en un set de televisión con personas desconocidas, Arthur está un poco molesto con Eames.

Porque, dónde carajo está Eames? Quien mierda sabe? Cuánto tiempo puede tomarle a una persona elegir una camisa horrible? Arthur acomoda los puños de su camisa y se concentra en el hecho de que viste un hermoso traje que le queda a la perfección y le hace verse como un millón de dólares, y no importa que no sepa una mierda sobre diseño porque se ve increíble y eso es 99% de lo que importa. O por lo menos lo es para su psiquis. 

“Arthur,” dice alguien que no es Eames. Tampoco es Cobb o Yusuf porque Arthur no conoce a nadie en este maldito set y nada de ésto es culpa de Eames excepto por el pequeño detalle de que Arthur decide que sí es su culpa. 

“Hola,” Arthur le dice a la persona que no es Eames y que de alguna manera sabe su nombre. El hombre es un poco más alto que Arthur, y bien vestido con un estilo que podría ser muy rebuscado en una persona que no sabría cómo llevarlo. Tiene una fedora en la cabeza y de alguna manera le sienta bien y Arthur no puede evitar envidiarle esa habilidad. Arthur también envidia su corbata, un poco ridícula pero que de alguna manera encaja perfecto con el estilo.

“Mi nombre es Alec Hart,” le dice el hombre, “y soy un gran admirador.” Le ofrece la mano. 

Arthur la toma en saludo y dice, “Gracias,” y espera no sonar tan incómodo como lo está.

“Este puesto como Jurado Estrella fue de último momento y esperaba que el resto del panel no estuviera integrado por imbéciles.” Alec le sonríe confiado en que Arthur no es un imbécil. “Debo admitir que tu programa es muy bueno pero no sabía de tu experiencia en el diseño.”

Arthur rechina sus dientes un poco. “No tengo experiencia.”

Alec se ve confundido. “Ah. Bueno. Supongo que tú eres la parte estrella de ‘jurado estrella’!” Alec se ríe como si su comentario fuera extremadamente graciosa.

A Arthur no lo parece para nada gracioso.

Mal corre en su dirección y dice, con un leve acento francés, “Estupendo, se han conocido.”

“Soy un gran admirador de Arthur,” Alec dice jovialmente, y golpea el hombro de Arthur.

Arthur dice, “Prácticamente somos mejores amigos.”

Alec vuelve a reírse más fuerte de lo necesario. “Ah Mal, ahora entiendo por qué lo contrataron! Artie, deberíamos tuitear una foto juntos con el título ‘Mejores Amigos.’ Puedo llamarte ‘Artie’?”

“No, y no.” le dice Arthur.

Alec ríe y ríe. 

Arthur piensa que la única razón que justifique la ausencia de Eames en este momento es que se encuentre atrapado en un elevador porque -

“Eames!”, exclama Mal. “Ahí te encuentras, corazón mío!” A Arthur no le sorprende que Eames ya sea el preferido de Mal. Usualmente es lo que sucede.

Eames se apresura en su dirección, acomodando el puño de su camisa y diciendo, “Sí, ya lo sé, estoy tarde y lo siento, no podía acomodar un gemelo, cariño podrías -” Extiende su mano en dirección a Arthur y, al ver a Alec, dice, “Oh. Hola.”

Arthur arregla el gemelo, y dice, “Este es Alec Hart.”

“Sí, ya nos conocemos.” dice Alec Hart. 

Arthur mira sorprendido a Eames. 

Eames mira a Alec y a Arthur, con su sonrisa que dice oh-no.

Arthur entrecierra sus ojos y observa a Eames completamente incómodo y a Alec, totalmente engreído. 

Mal dice, “Chicos, como ya saben, solamente necesitamos material para publicidad, así que bastará con unas sonrisas.”

“Creo que Arthur no sonríe para las cámaras, no es así?” dice Alec. 

Arthur lo mira hostilmente. 

Alec agrega, inocentemente, “Es que… creía que ese era tu rol? Eames sonríe, y tú no? Acaso no es así?”

“Sonrío todo el maldito tiempo,” Arthur dice bruscamente, y luego camina rápidamente hacia donde el fotógrafo los espera. 

Alec lo sigue lentamente. Eames camina con las manos en los bolsillos, con su sonrisa de televisión que dice sigamos adelante, aquí no pasa absolutamente nada, y Arthur no le cree en lo absoluto.

“Eames en el medio,” ordena Mal. “Para separar ambos trajes.”

Arthur se coloca junto a Eames y se concentra en sonreír mucho para la cámara. 

“Arthur, acércate a Eames,” le dice Mal. “En este momento parecen una de esas incómodas parejas en un baile americano horrible.”

Arthur sonríe más grande. 

“Eames, podrías tocarlo?” dice Mal. “Tienes sexo con él o acaso es solo para las redes sociales?”

“Se refiere a mí,” Arthur le murmura a Eames. “Por si te encuentras confundido sobre quién habla Mal.”

“Cállate,” dice Eames, y coloca su mano en su cintura, utilizando el cinturón para moverlo más cerca.

“No estoy diciendo nada,” dice Arthur, bajando el tono de voz. “Estoy sonriendo para las cámaras.”

“Arthur, qué es lo que haces?” le pregunta Mal exasperadamente. 

“Está sonriendo.” responde Eames de mala gana.

“Deja de hacer eso,” dice Mal. “Asustas un poco.”

Eames gira la cabeza y le habla directamente en el oído, rozando su oreja con la boca. “Dónde están tus anteojos? Tus anteojos mejorarían esta situación.”

Arthur alza sus ojos, y esa es la toma que utilizan para la publicidad: Eames le sonríe con afecto, con la cabeza inclinada en su dirección, mientras que Arthur luce su expresión de ‘Eames Es Ridículo’. Alec, por otro lado, sonríe al costado, una presencia luciendo una fedora, que en ningún momento pareciera que no encaja a la perfección.

Cuando la sesión de fotos finaliza y Alec se despide con un alegre “Nos vemos en unas semanas!” Arthur mira a Eames, cruza los brazos y dice, “Qué carajo, Eames? Tú y ese tipo?”

“Él…” dice Eames, tocándose el cuello. “No se suponía que habría un tercer jurado. Qué pasó con Molly?”

“No lo sé. Supongo que renunció y la productora decidió reemplazarla con personas de la carpeta titulada Las Ex Parejas de Eames.”

“Esto no es mi culpa.” dice Eames.

“Te acostaste con él, entonces tienes un poco la culpa.”

“No tuve sexo con él ayer,” señala Eames.

Eames decide ser la maldita voz de la razón cuando normalmente Eames nunca argumenta de manera lógica, y eso enfurece a Arthur. “Está bien,” le dice. “No tuvieron sexo ayer. Pero respóndeme ésto: la última vez que lo hicieron, fue antes o después de la primera vez que tuvimos sexo?”

“Eh,” dice Eames.

“Este día es una mierda.” dice Arthur.


	3. Capítulo 3

Arthur se rehúsa a hablar sobre el tema porque, francamente, es experto en el arte de eludir. Arthur es, en la opinión de Eames, el mejor.

E Eames es completamente horrible. Eames nunca se ha encontrado con un tema de conversación que no haya agotado. Es como un perro que sigue comiendo imanes, o ese tipo de cosas. A un perro le dices No, no hagas eso, es una terrible idea, te hará mal, y el perro responde Tal vez un poco? No? Acaso no crees que los imanes son deliciosos?

“De acuerdo,” dice Eames, mientras Arthur se encarga de quitar la docena de almohadones y almohadas que apilan sobre la cama en vez de hacerla todas las mañanas. “Está bien si duermo en la cama? Puedo dormir en el sofá.”

“Por Dios,” dice Arthur. “Puedes dormir en la cama.”

“Tú también lo harás?”

“Sí,” dice Arthur, un poco exasperado. “En verdad no estoy enojado contigo.”

Eames pausa. “Estás…?” No sabe cómo terminar la oración, analizando a Arthur como si éste fuera uno de sus clientes difíciles de describir e interpretar.

“No sé cómo estoy. Estoy procesando lo que ha pasado. Esta es la razón por la que no me gusta hablar. Puedes dormir en la cama conmigo solo si te duermes y dejas de hablar del tema.”

Eames asiente y se acomoda en la cama y Arthur siente como de repente el silencio en la habitación se vuelve pesado con la ansia que tiene Eames de hablar sobre el tema. Pero Arthur no puede hablar en este momento. No lo hace porque sea cruel sino porque necesita tiempo para procesar. El problema es que la situación lo tomó de imprevisto, sin darle tiempo para prepararse en el medio de un contexto no del todo ideal, y Arthur no suele reaccionar bien cuando le suceden imprevistos. Puede aparentar estar en control perfectamente, pero internamente es tan inseguro de sí mismo que jamás se imaginó esta situación, y es por ésto que necesita calmarse antes de hablar.

“Podemos hablar más tarde? Por favor? Simplemente no puedo hacerlo ahora.” le dice Arthur, con un tono de voz suave.

“Desearía saber qué es lo que sucede en tu mente,” dice Eames.

“A mi también me gustaría saberlo,” admite Arthur, y luego de una pausa agrega, “Pensaba en que te pareces mucho a un perro.”

“Un perro?”, repite Eames.

“Uno pequeño, como un terrier.”

“Olvídalo,” dice Eames. “No quiero saber más nada sobre lo que sucede en tu cabeza.”

Arthur se ríe, y esa es una de las razones por las que ama a Eames, porque siempre sabe cómo hacerle sonreír, le hace reír, y eso nunca le ha resultado fácil. No entiende cómo es que Eames tiene tanta facilidad para ello.

Lo que le molesta es que Eames haya tenido ese mismo efecto en otras personas, haber compartido una cama y bromeado en la oscuridad con otros. Es ilógico de su parte, porque en alguna parte de su ser sabe que Eames tuvo otras parejas, pero quiere creer que esta vez es diferente, que él es diferente a todos los que estuvieron antes. Pero tal vez no es nada más que otro hombre un tanto difícil, en traje.

“Si fuera un perro sería un bulldog.” continúa Eames.

“Tenaz,” dice Arthur, intentando decirlo afectuosamente pero diciéndolo de manera un poco triste. 

De seguro suena triste porque de repente Eames se mueve a su lado de la cama. Fiel a su palabra no dice nada sobre Alec, sin embargo le dice, “Tenaz como un bulldog.”

“Como un adorable terrier,” dice Arthur, intentando mantener su parte de la conversación. “Un terrier miniatura. Una de esas razas exclusivas. O una mezcla con un caniche francés.”

Una pausa larga se extiende entre ellos. Este es el momento en la conversación en el que Eames usualmente diría algo como Ésta es la razón por la cual te amo, quién más me diría cosas tan románticas y encantadoras? Pero Eames no lo hace porque sabe que Arthur no quiere escuchar la mención de otras personas que en el pasado podrían haberlo dedicado palabras románticas. 

O por lo menos algo más romántico que ser comparado a un maldito terrier, es increíble lo poco romántico que es Arthur, haber llamado la atención de Eames es un milagro. Probablemente Alec es seductor y tiene un millón de frases. Seguramente Alec e Eames juntos desparramaban tanto encanto como para deslumbrar a cualquiera. 

Eames comienza a roncar, y a Arthur se le ocurre que está aprendiendo cada vez más el arte de eludir.

Arthur no está tan seguro de que sea algo bueno.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volvi! Estuve de vacaciones, quede varada en Boston, y cuando regrese a Buenos Aires pasaron dos cosas: mi laptop nueva se rompio, y de repente tuve una catarata de trabajo y problemas personales. 
> 
> Como modo de disculpas hoy les traigo dos capitulos nuevos (y por la falta de acentos... mi laptop me odia).
> 
> Este fin de semana es extra largo en Argentina, asi que pronto habran mas capitulos.

Capítulo 4

Arthur acepta que no va a poder dormir. Si va a procesar todo lo que le paso en el día entonces necesita investigar. De todos modos, esa es su profesión.

Arthur se sirve una taza de café y se acomoda en el sofá con su laptop y Googlea Alec Hart. Según las Imágenes de Google, Alec Heart siempre usa una fedora. Quiere preguntarle a Eames si Alec Hart se quita la fedora para tener sexo o si también la tiene puesta.

Su programa de televisión se llama Hart of Your Home (El Corazón de tu Hogar) y Arthur cree que esa es razón suficiente por la que Eames debería haberse rehusado a tener sexo con él. De acuerdo a la premisa del programa, Alec visita las casas de personas con historias trágicas y redecora parte de ellas. Arthur encuentra el programa en la guía del cable y mira un episodio horrorizado porque el programa no es nada más que un grupo de personas llorando, e imágenes de Alec con aspecto serio, abrazando y reconfortando a los dueños de casa. Arthur no puede evitar pensar que no hay persona en todo el universo que sea una mezcla tan rara de todo lo que él es y no es. No sabe cómo interpretar todo ésto. 

Deja corriendo otro episodio e investiga los resultados en el tag de Alec Hart en Tumblr. Aparentemente a muchas personas les encanta la fedora. Existe una Gran Votación en Tumblr en la que Alec Hart es votado como El Único Hombre Moderno Capaz de Usar Una Fedora. Hay muchísima especulación sobre si siempre se la deja puesta. Arthur quiere sumarse a la conversación y decir Esperen, dejen que le pregunte a mi novio; resulta que él lo sabe. 

Como si todo ésto no fuera suficiente, decide torturarse aún más - tiene que saberlo todo, acaso no es ese el objetivo de una investigación? - y googlea “Alec Hart Eames”, solo para saber qué resultados existen. La mayoría de ellos son páginas web del canal de televisión sobre sus respectivos programas. Arthur no logra encontrar especulaciones sobre la existencia de una relación entre ellos.

Lo cual tiene sentido, porque Arthur siguió muy de cerca la vida de Eames durante los momentos más duros y desesperanzadores de su enamoramiento, y jamás encontró rumores que señalaran una relación con Alec Hart. Pero tal vez el deseo de que Arthur e Eames estuvieran juntos era tan grande que la existencia de relaciones con otras personas fueron ignoradas. Arthur no puede estar seguro. No tiene sentido pensar que Eames haya estado célibe por tanto tiempo, pero ahora, analizando de cerca toda la evidencia debe que reconocer que sí, eso es exactamente lo que pensó. 

El televisor se apaga y Arthur se sobresalta al ver a Eames despierto y adorable al mismo tiempo.

“Qué haces?”, pregunta Eames, un poco áspero y molesto.

“Investigando,” responde Arthur honestamente. 

“Creía que estábamos evitando ésto,” Eames le señala de manera tajante.

“Dije que necesitaba procesarlo. Así es cómo lo hago.”

“Mirando ese horrible programa?” le pregunta Eames, sentándose en el piso al lado del sofá.

“Gracias a Dios también piensas que es horrible,” dice Arthur, aliviado.

“Es basura que busca manipular emocionalmente a las personas y televidentes,” dice Eames, cerrado la laptop de Arthur. Lo mira seriamente. “Si querías averiguar qué sucedió podrías habérmelo preguntado.”

“De acuerdo. Qué es lo que sucedió?”

“Sucedió que me mamé en una fiesta,” Eames pausa. “‘Mamé’ significa que me emborraché, no -”

“Entonces solo fue una vez.”

“Bueno,” dice Eames. “En realidad, no. Pero -”

“No estás haciéndome sentir bien,” le dice Arthur. “Internet lo hace mejor.”

“Qué dice Internet?”

“Nada. No hay nada sobre ustedes dos.”

“Porque no era importante. No teníamos citas o algo parecido. No es que estaba enamorado de él.”

“Acaso él estaba enamorado de ti?” Arthur le pregunta con énfasis.

“Tendría que ser un idiota si estaba enamorado de mi.”

“Acaso vas a decirme que estabas emocionalmente no disponible?”

“Estaba enamorado de otra persona.”

“De quién?”

Eames se lo queda mirando. “Me preguntas en serio?”

“No lo sé,” le dice Arthur, a la defensiva. “Mi investigación fue un fracaso, y me gustaría saber si tienes un amor no correspondido con alguno de nuestros colegas -”

“Estaba enamorado de ti,” le dice Eames.

Arthur pausa, descolocado.

Pero se recupera lo suficientemente rápido para ponerse a la ofensiva. “Ah, sí? Esta es una historia realmente interesante. Te mamas, como tú has dicho, en una fiesta conmigo, y vamos a la cama juntos, de la cual me echas a la mañana siguiente. Te mamas en una fiesta con él y lo llevas a la cama y se convierte en algo, en una cosa --”

“No fue nada.”

“No lo echaste a la mañana siguiente.”

“No tuve la necesidad de echarlo,” le dice Eames, bruscamente. “No estaba enamorado de él y no iba a convertirse en una persona indispensable en mi vida si lo dejaba quedarse en mi cama. Dormí contigo y te eché al día siguiente porque eras todo lo que quería y soy un cobarde. Dormí con él y seguí haciéndolo porque él no era nada de lo que quería y porque soy un cobarde. Pero durante todo ese tiempo estaba enamorado de ti.”

Arthur no sabe qué pensar. Sabe que Eames se arrepiente de la manera en que se comportó durante esa primera noche pero nunca había confesado haber estado enamorado de él. De hecho, siempre asumió que Eames no se enamoró hasta mucho después. “No parecías estarlo,” le dice sin certeza, porque de repente recuerda lo horrible que fue estar tan enamorado de una persona y ser tratado tan casualmente. 

“Porque soy un estafador, cariño. Todavía no te has dado cuenta? No diseño para otras personas sino para mí mismo, y luego los convenzo de que ellos también aman el diseño y desaparezco antes de que el hechizo se acabe. Soy muy bueno en dejar que las personas vean solo lo que quiero. Y estoy intentando mantener nuestra relación con todo lo que tengo porque no quiero que jamás te marches, y tal vez decírtelo es un error, pero todo es una ilusión.”

Arthur le cree. En el fondo Eames es un intérprete. Un actor. Arthur supone que eso significa que nunca puede estar seguro de tener al verdadero Eames. Quiere creer que éste es el verdadero Eames, porque es el que le dice que lo ama, y lo hace reír y lo hace tan feliz que Arthur se permite aceptar que toleraría cualquier cosa para que Eames no se marche. 

A veces Arthur odia absolutamente todo el desorden que es su vida privada, tanto como lo ama.

“Tu vida es un verdadero lío y se ha introducido en la mía,” le dice. 

“Soy una persona en reparación constante,” Eames le recuerda con una sonrisa. “Pero eso ya lo sabías.”

“Mierda,” suspira Arthur, y se acerca a Eames, apoyando su la cabeza en su cuello para inhalar su olor.

“Renunciemos al programa.”

“No, por Dios, no,” se queja Arthur. “Eso sería horrible. Alec regocijaría.”

“Con quién? No es parte de nuestra vida social. A quién le importa si se deleita?”

“A mi me importa. Su deleite sería en privado pero yo lo sabría y no podré soportarlo. Claramente eso es lo que quiso hacer hoy. Se aseguró de presentarse a solas para determinar si estaba al tanto de la historia entre ustedes, y es un estúpido arrogante y no existe la posibilidad de que le dejaré ganar.”

“Cariño, tengo noticias para tí.”

“Acaso te atraen los hombres arrogantes?”

“Ya has ganado. A quién pertenecen los calzoncillos en los que tengo mis manos ahora?”

“Ese es un honor dudoso,” le dice Arthur.

“Sí, supongo que sí me atraen los arrogantes,” dice Eames, y arrastra a Arthur al piso junto a él.

Arthur termina sentado sobre Eames y está sonriendo cuando levanta la cabeza, a punto de decir algo arrogante porque, al final de cuentas, tiene una reputación que mantener. 

Pero Eames sostiene su cara en sus manos y dice, “Te amo. Te amé todo este tiempo. Me queda claro que no lo sabías y por eso estoy siendo lo más claro y conciso posible. Te amé desde el momento en que te vi. Más que nada amé tus pantalones ajustados, pero después simplemente te amé a tí. No es que me atraen los hombres arrogantes, sino que me atraes tú.”

Y Arthur no dice nada arrogante. Arthur dice, porque no lo entiende, “Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? Me hiciste a un lado y luego te acercaste, y sigo sin entender qué hice para que cambiaras de parecer.”

“Cambié de parecer al segundo en que te fuiste. Me di cuenta de que lo único peor que dejarte entrar en mi vida fue ver cómo te veías - cómo te hice sentir - cuando te alejé. Nunca pensé que tendría una oportunidad luego de lo que hice. No quería tener falsas esperanzas. No entiendo que es lo que yo hice para que tú cambiaras de parecer.”

Arthur quiere decir, Nunca dejé de quererte, te deseaba aún cuando salía por tu puerta. En cambio, le dice “Supongo que me atraen las personas en reparación constante. “

“Qué suerte la mía,” dice Eames.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Big Thing es la continuacion the Fixer-Upper de earlgreytea68, la genesis de este AU increible, y da origen al termino fixer-upper con que Arthur se refiere a Eames (y Eames a si mismo). Este es un adjetivo totalmente coloquial a la cultura estadounidense, y dificil de traducir, por lo que les dejo la definicion en ingles: A guy or a girl that needs so much work that they are not worth it.
> 
> Si tienen una forma mejor de traducirlo, compartan en los comentarios. No estoy de todo conforme con mi traduccion :)

Capítulo 5

Eames está de compras con un cliente mientras Arthur revisa, acurrucado en su silla más cómoda, los clasificados de bienes raíces para uno suyo. Arthur tiene un escritorio y una silla en su oficina que nunca utiliza porque su silla blanda es la más cómodo en toda la casa.

De repente escucha sonar el timbre. En realidad, escucha cantar al timbre, Eames tuvo la increíble idea de instalar un timbre que sonara como un grillo o algo igual de ridículo. Todos piensan que su timbre es ‘único’ y ‘fantástico’ pero Arthur se la pasa a los sobresaltos cuando está afuera porque el sonido de los pájaros le recuerda al timbre. 

Arthur estará todo el día en casa así que solo viste una remera de Eames, unos vaqueros viejos y las pantuflas peludas que Eames le regaló una Navidad porque el piso de mármol le daba frío. Arthur abre la puerta porque Eames recibe muchos paquetes y pedidos, y es él quien siempre firma las entregas.

Sin embargo, Arthur nunca abre la puerta sin primero fijarse quién está del otro lado. Espía por la ventana de una de las galerías a un hombre con una fedora, parado junto a a las viejas puertas de hierro y vidrio de entrada a la casa.

O los empleados del correo están cada vez más creativos con sus uniformes, o Alec Hart está en la puerta de su casa. 

“Mierda,” dice Arthur, intentando peinarse con las manos como si su cabello fuera a alinearse mágicamente. Pero, qué es lo que está haciendo? No tiene porqué abrir la puerta. Puede hacer de cuenta de que no está en casa.

Mientras Arthur se queda parado en su lugar, el timbre canta de nuevo y Alec Hart se aleja de la puerta, mira hacia arriba, lo ve junto a la ventana, y saluda. 

Arthur tiene ganas de tirarse por la ventana porque nadie tan estúpido como él merece vivir. Está seguro de que el Darwinismo no debería haberlo dejado evolucionar. 

Arthur hace un gesto de saludo que puede ser interpretado como fuera de aquí, no está seguro cuál de los dos es. Lo que sí sabe es que no puede quedarse parado y no dejar entrar a este idiota, no después de ser visto. Alec seguramente se lo mencionaría a Eames: Pasé por tu casa y tu novio, un poco desaliñado, se rehúso a dejarme pasar. Deberías estar atento a los celosos. Podría volverse loco y matarte mientras duermes. 

Arthur baja las escaleras hacia la habitación principal, la cual antes de la remodelación era una de las tiendas principales en la galería, y que ahora se ha transformado en una sala de entrada gigante. A menos que Eames la utilice para sus eventos, nunca la usan para entrar o salir de casa, prefieren usar la parte trasera de la casa donde se ubican los espacios que habitan. Es un espacio tan grande que a Arthur le toma bastante tiempo atravesarlo. Mientras lo hace, se le ocurre enviarle un mensaje a Eames pero decide que no logrará más que arruinarle el día de compras, e Eames ama ir de compras. Arthur, a su vez, ama cuando los días de compra son para clientes porque eso significa que su día no terminará con una lámpara con forma de payaso que Eames dice odiar pero tuvo que comprar porque sino nadie más lo habría hecho. 

Eames humaniza a los muebles. 

Arthur abre la puerta y dice, “Hola,” y espera estar sonriendo como una persona normal. Luego de la sesión de fotos Mal asegura de que ésta no sea una habilidad que Arthur haya aprendido. 

“Art!” exclama Alec, como si fueran mejores amigos, y Arthur recuerda de haber dicho de que lo eran y Alec probablemente es una de esas personas que no entiende sarcasmo. 

“Arthur,” le corrige Arthur. 

“Está bien,” dice Alec, con una sonrisa, “pero cómo te dicen tus amigos?”

“Arthur,” dice Arthur. 

“Eames te dice Arthur?,” pregunta Alec, con una mirada que dice vamos, sé que no es así.

Todos saben que Eames le dice cariño. Eames jamás se refiere a él de otra manera. “Acaso no miras nuestro programa?” pregunta Arthur. “Pensé que eras un gran fan.”

“Bueno, sí, pero eso es para las cámaras. En casa cómo te dice?”

Esto sorprende a Arthur; se pregunta cuántas personas piensan que es un acto. “Snookums,” dice Arthur. 

Alec se ríe con esa manera exagerada que tiene.

“Necesitas algo?”, le pregunta Arthur. “Además de averiguar el sorpresivo hecho de que las personas me llaman por mi nombre.”

“No eres lo que esperaba,” dice Alec, recuperándose de su propia risa. 

Arthur no sabe cómo interpretar su comentario. “Le diré a Eames que pasaste por aquí.”

“Acaso no se encuentra?” pregunta Alec. “Esperaba poder hablar con ambos.” Alec gesticula con lo que sostiene en sus manos. Ahora que Arthur está prestando atención, se da cuenta que son carpetas muy grandes.

“Qué son esas cosas?” le pregunta Arthur.

“Expedientes,” dice Alec, y gesticula con las cejas de una manera que le recuerda a Eames de manera desagradable.

“Expedientes?” repite Arthur. “Qué carajo se supone que es ésto? Un programa de diseñadores espías?”

“Bueno, es parte de la temática del programa,” dice Alec. “Ya sabes, nuestra misión. Descubrir al próximo gran diseñador.”

Arthur tiene ganas de golpear su cabeza contra una pared. No lo hace. En su lugar, le dice, como una persona normal, “Genial. Gracias por traer nuestros… expedientes.” Y sostiene sus manos para recibirlos. 

Alec no se los entrega, “Puedo pasar?”

Arthur le quiere decir que no, no puedes pasar. Esta es mi casa y no te quiero en ella. En su lugar decide decir algo un poco más normal, “Estoy ocupado con algo.”

“Pero he escuchado que este lugar es una maravilla,” Alec intenta convencerlo.

“Lo es,” le confirma Arthur. “Y puedes ver muchas fotografías online. Vogue le dedicó un artículo particularmente hermoso, aunque Eames prefiere uno publicado en W.”

“Le dije a Mal que entregaría los expedientes yo mismo para ver la casa personalmente. Tú sabes que las fotografías no le hacen justicia a los diseños de Eames.” Alec le sonríe como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto sobre Eames.

Arthur le dice, “Me encantaría dejarte entrar pero la mitad de la casa es una mazmorra sexual y acabas de interrumpir una orgía, y debería conseguir un formulario para que firmes porque nuestros abogados perderían la cabeza si dejara entrar a cualquier persona que no ha sido vetada ni firmado los contratos de confidencialidad. La verdad es que gerenciar una mazmorra sexual es más papeleo y formalidades que otra cosa. No es tan divertido como se supone. Ni siquiera puedo dejarte pasar el umbral sin que presentes tres tipos de identificación y un poder judicial. Ni te imaginas la burocracia, es como Kafka.”

La sonrisa de Alec no desaparece pero se congela un poco. Lo evalúa con la mirada y Arthur se pregunta si esperaba que fuera más difícil molestar a Alec y está contento de que haya sido tan fácil.

Alec cambia de estrategia y deja atrás su aire amable e intenta dar la impresión de estar siendo sincero. Le recuerda a la manera en que Alec frunce el rostro en su programa para expresar una gran empatía y preocupación. “Me parece que tú y yo hemos empezado con el pie incorrecto,” le dice Alec. 

“Te parece? Creo que empezamos de una manera estupenda. Existe una razón para que no sea así?” Arthur le pregunta inocentemente. 

Alec sigue mirándolo fijo, y vuelve a cambiar de táctica y deja de fruncir el rostro. “No creo poder tomarme en serio una conversación sobre pies mientras tú llevas puestas eso,” y señala las pantuflas peludas de Arthur. 

“Pues estamos a mano porque no puedo tomar nada de lo que dice en serio cuando llevas puesto ese sombrero.” le dice Arthur, refiriéndose a la fedora. 

Alec pausa y le sonríe de nuevo. Es una sonrisa distinta, más calculadora y cuidadosa. “De verdad no eres lo que me esperaba.” le dice. 

Arthur decide que está harto de esta conversación. “Gracias por los expedientes, recibirlos en manos de un hombre que viste una fedora es bastante nostálgico por sí mismo, y aprecio el esfuerzo.” Le quita las carpetas de las manos.

“Te das cuenta de que seguiré intentando conocer el interior de la casa?” le dice Alec, con la sonrisa en su lugar. 

“Que sea tu mejor intento, aunque creo que debería advertirte que tengo un arma y me sobresalto fácilmente con intrusos.” Arthur se encoge de hombros. 

“Bueno, me imagino que las orgías pueden distraerte,” le dice Alec. “Necesitarías de una persona dispuesta a vigilar la casa. Una persona que no se deje dominar por los placeres más básicos y carnales.”

“En ese caso Eames queda descartado,” Arthur le responde a secas. “Gracias de nuevo por traernos los expedientes. Ten cuidado con el sombrero, escuché que se pondrá ventoso.” Arthur le cierra la puerta en la cara y camina con calma, con pasos medidos, en dirección hacia su oficina, y procede a tirar los expedientes estúpidos sobre su escritorio y busca en YouTube cómo desconectar el timbre.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora! Sigo sin laptop (sigue dando vueltas por Estados Unidos, gracias Apple!) y con poco tiempo libre en el trabajo.
> 
> Espero poder hacer las traducciones más rápido.

Eames entra a la oficina de Arthur y se desparrama en el sillon. Tiene esa mirada de satisfacción que a Arthur le gustaría poder asociar a tener sexo pero, si es honesto, sabe que está relacionada a un exitoso día de compras. 

“Tuviste un buen dia?”, le pregunta Arthur desde su silla más comoda.

“Un día excelente,” dice Eames, sin abrir los ojos. “La convencí de no comprar lona en lugar de tweed. Fue un triunfo. Sin dejar de lado mi aliteración.”

“Eres un verdadero poeta,” le dice Arthur, divirtiéndose con cómo Eames agita la mano tratando de encontrarlo sin abrir los ojos.

Eames se da por vencido, abre los ojos, y se retuerce en el sillon. “Moviste la silla,” lo acusa, mientras agita un poco más el resto de su cuerpo. “Mira que tan lejos estás.”

“Estoy intentando promover menos sexo en la oficina, más en el cuarto.”

“Piensas que soy tan vago que no voy a pararme y arrodillarme frente la silla?”

“Creo que eres exactamente así de vago,” le responde Arthur. 

Eames considera los metros adicionales que Arthur agregó entre el sillón y su silla, y dice, “OK, es verdad.”

Arthur sacude su cabeza y suspira. 

Eames se acomoda en el sillón y dice, “Qué hiciste hoy? Le encontraste a alguien la casa de sus sueños?”

“No, pero creo que logre alcanzar sus expectativas.”

“Dime que le enviaste la ficha de un castillo y escribiste ‘Ves este castillo? Bueno, puedes pagar el quincho. Tal vez.’”

“Los castillos generalmente no tienen quinchos, creo,” le dice Arthur.

“‘Podría comprar el quincho si tuviera uno, pero no lo tiene. Por lo tanto, no puede comprar nada comparado a este castillo. Que tenga un buen dia.’”  
Las palabras de Eames intrigan a Arthur, y le pregunta, “En tu cabeza crees que me comunico con mis clientes con si fuera el mayordomo de La Niñera?”

“Me imaginaba algo mas parecido a la última escena de Willy Wonka. ‘“Buen dia a usted!”’”

Arthur sacude su cabeza. “No conozco esa película.”

Eames rueda al piso dramáticamente. 

Arthur suspira de nuevo. “Oh, por Dios.”

“No conoces esa película?” exclama Eames. “Cariño no digas cosas así como si nada, mi corazón no puede tolerarlo.”

“Por qué conocería esa película?”, le pregunta Arthur, viendo como Eames gatea lentamente en su dirección, haciendo ruidos dramáticos como si la confesión de Arthur lo lastimara. Arthur a veces piensa que si Eames fuera actor sería uno Isabelino, uno de esos personajes que luego de recibir una herida mortal, recitaria soliloquios de 3 hojas.

“Todos conocen esa película. Todos.” Eames finalmente llega a la silla y colapsa sobre sus rodillas, apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Arthur. “Cariño miremos Willy Wonka esta noche.”

“No comenzaremos a usar ‘Willy Wonka’ como un eufemismo,” le informa Arthur, pienandole el cabello.

Eames lo mira con ojos de cachorrito. “No?”

“No, es alarmante.”

“No te gusta?”

“No.”

“Mmm,” dice Eames, encogiéndose de hombros. “Como tu quieras, cariño.” Eames se levanta de a poco para besarlo suavemente. Arthur sabe qué tipo de intenciones tiene y que prefiere ir despacio, lo cual está perfecto para él.

“Quieres saber qué más hice hoy?” le pregunta, Arthur, aceptando otro beso.  
“Sí,” murmura Eames entre besos.  
“Almorcé una sopa de tomate y un sandwich de queso,” le dice Arthur.  
Eames murmura algo ambiguo sobre la piel de Arthur.   
“Leí la última edición de Architectural Digest.”  
“Eso es,” Eames lo alienta. “Hablame sucio, cariño.”  
Arthur sonríe entre besos y dice, “Ah, claro, casi me olvido: me visitó tu novio.”  
“Mi novio?” dice Eames, no disuadido de los besos. “Creo que mi novio estaba aquí mismo.” Apoya su mano sobre el pecho de Arthur, suavemente posesivo.   
“Mmm,” dice Arthur. “No, tu otro novio.”  
“Vino Han Solo? Qué buen truco considerando que es ficticio.”  
“Intentó hacerse el sincero conmigo,” continua Arthur, permitiendo que Eames lo empuje aún más en su silla, hablando entre besos. “Diciendo cosas como—‘Creo—que empezamos con el pie izquierdo’—y—”  
Eames deja de besarlo abruptamente, tirandose para atrás y mirando a Arthur con incredulidad. “Espera, estás hablando en serio.”   
“Creíste que era una broma?”  
“Honestamente, sí,” le dice Eames.   
“No, es todo verdad. Excepto la parte de Architectural Digest, eso lo inventé.”  
“Esa fue la mejor parte,” le dice Eames, distraído. Se sienta sobre sus talones y dice, “Alec vino a casa?”  
“Dice que quería verla.”  
“De verdad?”, Eames parpadea lentamente. “Qué hiciste? Acaso le diste una visita guiada?”  
“Claro que no, ni siquiera le permití entrar. No lo quiero en mi casa. No habrá un Hart en nuestra casa. No permito el uso de fedoras en la casa, ya es bastante malo ver tus remeras ridículas.”  
Eames todavía está sorprendido con lo sucedido. “Entonces simplemente toco el timbre, pidió ver la casa, y le dijiste que no?”  
Arthur pretende considerar qué decir. “Básicamente. Ah, y luego re programé nuestro timbre. Cada vez que alguien lo toque, se escuchará, con mi voz, ‘Fuera de aquí, Alec.’”  
Aparentemente Eames está comenzando a procesar todo. “No entiendo. Por qué vendría aquí? Necesito decirle que mantenga su distancia?”  
“No,” le dice Arthur, bruscamente. “No le vas a decir nada. No voy a dejar que empiece a esparcir rumores de que necesito que me defiendas.”  
“No es defenderte, sería -”  
“Dejó nuestros expedientes.”  
“Nuestros qué?” Eames lo mira sin entender de qué habla. “Acaso alguien quiere matarnos?”  
“No, es así cómo decidieron llamarlo - en verdad no sé, no me molesté en abrirlos. Me costó un triunfo re programar el timbre, me tomó casi toda la tarde.” Arthur le muestra las carpetas sobre su escritorio.  
Eames los levanta y los abre, sentándose en el piso. “El timbre de verdad dice ‘Fuera de aquí, Alec’?”  
“No. No dice nada. Lo desconecté. Avísale a tus despachantes que entreguen la mercadería por la puerta de atrás.”  
“Me parece bien,” dice Eames, y abre una de las carpetas.   
Arthur lo mira y dice, “Oye.”  
“Mmm?” Eames pasa de hoja.  
“Creí que estabas interesado en algo más.” Arthur ni siquiera intenta en mover sus cejas como lo hace Eames, pero sí trata de tener una pose sexy.  
“Así es,” le dice Eames, demasiado inocente, “pero eso fue cuando pensé que estaba besando a mi novio. Ahora tengo tantos novios que honestamente no sé cuál es cuál.”  
“Debe ser tan cansador ser tan lindo,” le dice Arthur.  
“Agradezco tu comprensión,” le dice con gravedad Eames.  
Arthur suspira, “Tengo que hacer todo yo,” y empuja las carpetas de las piernas de Eames, y lo empuja sobre su alfombra de plumas.  
Eames lo mira y sonríe, “Ah, ahí está el novio que tanto amo y conozco tan bien.”  
“Si alguna vez te confundes,” le dice Arthur, “yo soy el que no usa un sombrero estúpido.”  
“Créeme, cariño, jamás te confundiría con cualquier otra persona en este planeta.”  
Arthur cree que eso es un cumplido.


End file.
